


Just B Mine

by textonym



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blood, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, halloween themed, implied sex, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textonym/pseuds/textonym
Summary: She whispers to him, “You're mine,” and just like that, he's hers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this in 1 sitting on my iPhone so i apologize for any spacing issues!!

They'd been kissing for what seems like hours, maybe an eternity. Thomas loses all track of time when he's with her. He vaguely recalls Angelica leaving the costume party in his arms, sees her red wig on her bathroom counter, her purple satin gloves on the chair next to her bed, her red sequined dress on the floor. He's never wanted anything other than her. But she has other plans.

Angelica rolls over on top of Thomas, pulling his hand up to her mouth and places a kiss on his wrist. 

“May I?” she asks. Polite, he thinks. She looks wound up- starved, like she hasn't eaten in weeks, even though he knows she had earlier that day. He can't say no. Thomas gently nods and that's all the encouragement she needs. 

“Fu- uck,” Thomas whispers as Angelica's fangs come out into his wrist, breaking through the skin. She starts drawing blood into her mouth. “Why does that feel so good?” he gasps.

Angelica knowingly smiles with her eyes, there's a flash of something there he can't detect. She finishes eating and just like that the cut is gone.

“Satisfied?” Thomas asks.

“Thank you.” Angelica smiles at him. She then lies back down next to him, he slowly wraps his arm around her and she smiles again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thomas notices Angelica doesn't talk. She doesn't really speak like anyone else around them. Maybe it's because of her age. Maybe it's because she doesn't want to. He's also noticed she has a powerful magic in her. It comes in handy a lot, whenever he needs help with something he asks her for a favor, and she can easily do 2 hours worth of work in a minute, if he's paying properly. It's nothing to her. 

And then there's the touching. He's come to realize Angelica needs to be touched, or kissed, or more, always. She'll show up at his door at 3 in the morning to get what she needs from him. Thomas knows it's a bad habit to get into. He doesn't go to work sometimes because he's kept in bed with Angelica all day. Still, he can't complain. He's at the very least entranced with her and at most, most likely the reality, completely in love. It also doesn't hurt that she's gorgeous. 

She whispers to him, “You're mine,” and just like that, he's hers.

SO he's dating a vampire. So what. He doesn't care anyway. He wouldn't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Angie, can I ask you something?” Thomas brings up that night as they're cuddling in Angelica’s bed.

“Sure, baby.” 

God, her voice is beautiful.

“I kinda was thinking, and… well…”

“Yes?”

“Do you really like me?” he gets out after a minute. Angelica turns her head in a way that isn't physically possible and Thomas feels sick immediately. 

“Why do you ask?” 

He admits it. “Because I don't think I'm good enough for you.” 

“But you are. And I like you, so I don't care.”

“Okay.”

Angelica flips herself around to face him properly and rests her head at his chest. 

“I need you.” she mumbles, but clearly enough he wouldn't mistake what she'd said.

“Oh.”

“May I?” Angelica drags her tongue over the deep bruise on the side of Thomas’ neck. He nods and places a hand on her back as he feels her fangs go through his skin.

“Mm- oh. Angie.” he sighs. 

“I love you.” Angelica states plainly when she's finished. She has nothing to hide. If he doesn't feel the same way, she can kill him and move on to the next like she's been doing for thousands of years. 

“Do you really?” he asks breathlessly.

“Yes.”

“I love you.” he says. 

Angelica turns her head to whisper in his ear. “I want to be with you forever.” 

“I love you, too.”

“Will you? Forever?” 

“Yes.”

“I'm glad, Thomas. I'm going to keep you forever.”

“What do you mean?” Thomas asks, confused. Why couldn't she have been a witch or siren or something, he thinks. 

“You and I will never be apart now.” Angelica smiles knowingly. She places her hand on his chest, over his heart. Before he knows what's happening, he's shaking violently and Angelica actually has her hand in his body. Yet there's no blood. Just as quickly as he felt it, it stops. Then a searing pain in his heart begins.

“Fuck, what's-” he's gasping for air, “Am I dying?”

“You're living. I'm sorry about the pain. It will stop soon.”

Thomas groans in pain for another minute while Angelica lightly keeps her hand on his forehead. 

“My boy,” she whispers. “Forever.”


End file.
